This invention relates generally to consolidation of powder metal or ceramic parts to a range of 90% to full density, and particularly parts comprising complex or compound shapes.
Attempts to employ powder metal and ceramic consolidation technology in the production of acceptable parts having such shapes have proved difficult and elusive. Typical of such parts are those having complex cross section or sections with undercuts such as H shapes, and/or with holes through the resultant parts. Examples are connecting rods for machines, and hand wrenches, there being many other of similarly complex shape. However, the advantages of powder metal technology are considerable, and there is great need for improved techniques to enable formation of such consolidated metal parts and ceramics.